villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Caulder
Caulder is the head of Intelligence Defense Systems and the primary antagonist of Advance Wars: Days of Ruin. He is a scientist who became a private military contractor to test out his experiments. He gained huge profits from the war between Lazuria and New Rubinelle by selling weapons to both sides. It is eventually revealed that the Caulder who appears in Days of Ruin is actually a clone of the original Caulder, who rebelled against his creator and killed him. History In order to achieve immortality, the original Caulder created multiple clones of himself, using the clones for things such as organ transplants. However, the clones soon turned on their creator. After a bloody battle, only one clone remained. This clone assumed the place of his creator and continued to conduct ethically questionable experiments. Caulder's first appearance in-game is when he gives the Beast some medicine to make him stronger so he can take on Captain Brenner and his men. After the Beast's forces are defeat by Brenner's Wolves, the Beast succumbs to the side effects of Caulder's medicine and Caulder leaves him to die. He later supplies weapons to Lazurian Army leader Forsythe, giving the Lazurians the capacity to fight back against the Rubinelle Army. He offered to sell the Lazurians his more destructive weapons, but the supreme commander refused. However, the leader of the New Rubinelle Army, Admiral Greyfield, accepted Caulder's offer and had him use one of his Weapons of Mass Destruction on an abandoned city in order to get rid of Captain Brenner. Later, along with his daughter Tabitha, he uses the prototype weapon, the Talon Gun, against the 12th Battalion and the Lazurian Army. The heroes eventually encounter Caulder while he is observing a battle. Caulder tells the heroes that Greyfield is soon going to be using his "Masterpiece", which is eventually revealed by Isabella to be the Caulder Missile. When the Creeping Derangea disease begins to spread throughout the NRA, Greyfield orders Caulder to find a cure. Caulder informs Greyfield that he has a cure, but tells him that there is a more pressing matter in the damage done to the Caulder Missile System by a meteor strike. Luckily, the 12th Battalion manages to prevent the Missiles from being launched. After Greyfield's death, Caulder decides to continue using the 12th Battalion as subjects for his research. He supplies his children with his latest invention, the "Great Owl" bomber. He threatens to use it on the 12th Battalion unless they give him Isabella, but the Battalion refuses and Caulder attacks them. However, through a slim chance, the 12th Battalion manages to defeat him. Caulder reveals that Isabella is actually one of his clone children, hence her knowledge of who Caulder and military strategy. After being ostracized by the civilians for her identity, Isabella goes to Caulder and surrenders to him. However, Will launches a mission to save Isabella, whom Caulder placed on the Great Owl. Seeing that Will and the 12th Battalion have boarded, Caulder orders Penny to crash the plane, which would kill everyone on board. However, Isabella convinces Penny not to. When Cyrus defects, Caulder forces him to ingest a poison to give him a slow and painful death. Cyrus is later found by Will, with Cyrus telling him that Caulder has retreated to his headquarters, The Nest, and that that is where the cure to the Creeper Virus is. Following Tabitha's defeat at the hands of the 12th Battalion, Caulder declares all of his children to be failures and retreats back to the Nest. The heroes follow Caulder to the Nest and fight the scientist. During the battle, Caulder reveals his origins to the heroes and mocks them for valuing life, saying it is of little value. After the Nest's cannon's are destroyed, the base begins to collapse in on Caulder. As he trapped by rubble, Caulder shouts for someone to save him and states that he doesn't want to die. Trivia *Caulder's European name "Stolos" appears to derived from the owl-like demon of the same name. Navigation Category:Advance Wars Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Parents Category:Evil Creator Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Leader Category:Master Manipulator Category:Terrorists Category:Homicidal Category:Warlords Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadists Category:Mercenaries Category:Military Category:Evil Creation Category:Abusers Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Provoker Category:Murderer Category:Related to Hero Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Game Bosses Category:Pure Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Traitor Category:Deal Makers Category:Usurper Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Greedy Category:Hypocrites Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Strategic Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Extortionists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Misanthropes Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Liars Category:Wealthy Category:Control Freaks Category:Non-Action Category:Opportunists